Nothing Is As It Seems
by xXturtleloverxX
Summary: Sequel to "Anger is my Enemy". Raph is still dealing with killing Leo, and the guilt is getting to him. Turns out though, Leo isn't dead. Raph never killed him. So why does he think he did ? Nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

I was trying to sleep underneath the train tracks, like I did every night. Sleep was rare now though. I was faced with my past every night in my dreams.

_Leo._A sob broke out. Every time I think of him, I'm reminded of what happened. Of what I did.

_I killed him._I wrapped my arms around me, trying to comfort myself as best I could.

Sleep. Oh how I used to enjoy it, embrace it. But now, it brought up things I desperately wanted to forgot. Sleep was a reminder of what I've done. Especially when I couldn't shake the one dream I had. It was the same dream every night for the past year.

It actually wasn't a dream. It was a _**nightmare**_.Every nightmare was the same. Leo and I were fighting on the rooftop. He was begging me to stop, to talk it out. But I was so angry, so so angry. I didn't listen as he pleaded over and over, and then I plunged my sai into him, killing him. I watched as his life was drained right out of him, not doing anything to help him.

Every night I woke up at that point, breathing deeply, gasping for breath, sweat covering my body.

And every night, I hoped it was just a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. But once my head cleared, I knew it was no dream. It was real. And I don't know how much longer I can take it.

Donny's POV  
"Guys I found him ! Come quick" I shouted. I ran back into the lab, sat down in my chair, and spun around to face the computer.

They both rushed in, wanting to see what I had found.

"What is that?" Mikey asked pointing to the screen.

"It's an abandoned warehouse not far from the city. I tracked Raph there."

"How'd you do that ? I thought his shell cell was destroyed." My blue masked brother asked.

"Well, I was able to retrace its last signal before it was destroyed. They were actually stupid enough to destroy it at the warehouse."

"Well that's the foot for ya." Mikey said, chuckling a little. Then he paused. "What do you think they want with him ?" Mikey looked towards his older brother, and I spun around to face him.

"I don't know, Mikey. But we're going to go get him. Tonight."

Mikey and I nodded our heads, as the katana bearing brother stepped out of the lab.

_Leo._

**A/N: OMG Leo's not dead ! What does this mean for Raph ? Get ready for more cause it will be coming your way soon ! Don't forget to review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello lovelies. Sorry for the long wait for the update. I had to really think of where I wanted this story to go. Anyway Chapter 2 is up, and this is basically a recap of "Anger is my enemy" but in Leo's POV. It also explains how Leo is alive, but ends quite differently. I know some of you will be confused, but all will be explained as the story goes on. Anyway enjoy, and don't forget to review ! Feedback is appreciated. :)**

Leo's POV

It had been months since I heard word of my brother. We had searched everywhere for him, the rooftops, the alleys. We never found him.

Until now.

We always knew the foot had something to do with it. They always have something to do with it.

But this time they have gone too far. They have taken my brother away from us. Never finding any clues as to if he was alive or not.

Until now. The foot had finally stupidly revealed their location to us, leading us to Raph.

A tear slips down my face. I quickly wipe it away.

_I can't cry now …. Even if it was my fault._

* * *

I walked over to where he was sitting on the rooftop.

_I just need to talk Raph. Don't overreact. _

"Raph, I need to talk to you."

"Go away Leo, I don't want to listen to another one of your pointless lectures."

"Raph, I –" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around to face, shoving me backward.

"You are so smug, you know that ? You think the world revolves you, don't you ? That we couldn't possibly survive without the mighty and powerful Leonardo to guide us through our problems huh ? We could get along fine without you !"

"Raph, I'm trying to be the best leader I can be for this family, to protect this family. Why do you hate me for that ?"

"Who ever said I wanted to be lead ? I'm better off calling my own shots, and not listening to you."

"You aren't ready ! You're impatient and hot-tempered, and more importantly … I'm better than you."

"Hahaha, you know something big brother, I'd have to disagree with you on that one."

He took out his sais out of his belt and held them up, ready to fight.

"Don't do this Raph …. You don't want to do this."

"I'm done taking orders from you."

_Raph, please no._

He held his sais up. I reluctantly took out my katanas and held them to my sides, not wanting to fight my little brother.

He charged at me, making the first move in the fight. He lunged at my plastron, and missed. I swiped my katana at his head, but he ducked and kicked my legs out from under him. I fell to the ground but quickly got up before I plunged he sai into what would have been my throat.

He kicked and punched, but I dodged and hit him hard in the plastron, sending him flying. I ran over, concerned for my brother.

_I don't want to hurt you Raph._

He got up and charged at me again, catching me off guard, but I quickly regained my step. He lunged his sais at me, but I blocked the hit with my katanas. He continued hitting with his sais, me blocking it every time.

He flipped away from me, motioning me to come over. I charged and kicked him in the plastron. I lunged at him, nearly cutting his throat, but he leaned to the left, missing the attack. I lunged again, and caught my swords in his sais.

We both pushed on our weapons, hoping for one of them to break free. Raph growled angrily. I stared into his eyes, pleading for him to stop.

He kept his stance though, and continued pushing with my sais. I glanced down at my katanas, locked up in his sais, and I quickly look at him.

There was a loud clang, and my katanas broke, leaving me with a broken weapon.

I stare at my katanas, eyes wide with disbelief. Raph kicks me in the plastron repeatedly sending me flying.

I look up at him from the ground in shock, my eyes wide.

He runs up to me, his hand goes up, curling into a fist. It comes barreling towards me, and I close my eyes, preparing for the pain that would follow.

No pain. No impact.

I slowly open my eyes again, to see Raph panting. His once angry eyes soften, and he lowers his hands, staring at them in disbelief.

"Leo, I -" he begins.

I get up and take a step towards him, but he backs away. He quickly spins around, and runs away.

"Raph wait !" I yell, running after him.

He runs too fast though, and I quickly fall behind. He finally stops though, and I am almost 10 rooftops away.

"Raph!" I call, running to reach him.

I see him hunched over, his hands on his knees, breathing heavenly. He straightens up, and turns around to face me.

_Almost there._

All of a sudden, he collapses. A metal pipe is in the air, but there is no one there holding it. The invincible person drops the pipe, and reveals himself. The Foot Tech Ninja.

"Raph ! No !"

I run faster now to reach him.

_Please, no._

The Foot Tech Ninja spots me, and quickly picks Raph up, and starts running away.

"Noooo !"

I run after them, slowly catching up. All of a sudden, the ninja jumps off the rooftop. I run over and look down, and see my brother being thrown into a truck. The truck starts up, and the truck starts driving away.

"Raph ! No ! Raph !" I yell.

I jump down into the alley and start chasing the truck. My heart is racing, my legs burning. The truck speeds up and too far for me to catch up to.  
_  
I can't reach him._

I stop running, feeling defeated. I sink to my knees, my legs not willing to support me anymore.

Sobs rack my body, tears spilling over my eyes. 

* * *

"I'm sorry Raph." I whisper. Another tear falls, and again I quickly brush it away with the back of my hand.

_Who knows what they could have done to him. Experiments, tests, dissection. He could be badly hurt, or even …_

No. He's alive. I know it. He's strong. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, he'll survive.

_We are coming though bro. Just hold on a little longer._

**A/N 2: Huh. So Leo was never stabbed ... interesting. Wondering what's going on ? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out ...**


End file.
